


On Top of the World

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko giving Diana a cute anniversary gift, Akko lifting Diana because she stronk, Diana being a complete sap and appreciating her wife's magic show, F/F, Fluff, They married, Unbelievable levels of fluff, art included, diabetes warning, it's so blessed, ty so much isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Akko promised Diana the most wonderful anniversary gift in history! Which is why Diana is quite so confused that she's attending a Little Witch Akko show in London on that day.But never let it be said that Akko doesn't deliver on her promises!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 32
Kudos: 157





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a collab between me and the amazing artist tanuki-pyon, who drew some absolutely gorgeous art of everyone's favourite gay witches that will be featuring later! And credit to Supa for the performer Akko design that tanuki used! Check out the full art and companion pic at:
> 
> https://tanuki-pyon.tumblr.com/post/631099703159865344/on-top-of-the-world-so-i-wanted-to-make-a-thing

Diana tried not to fidget in her seat, anxiety gnawing at her stomach. The seat wasn’t particularly comfortable, being mass-produced cheap plastic. However, it  _ was _ situated in the front row of Wembley Stadium, alongside a packed venue of ninety thousand others.

At least her outfit was comfortable. Diana rarely had the opportunity to actually, well,  _ dress _ like a witch. The ruffled feather shawl, the boots that she  _ swore _ weren’t based off Akko’s only blue, and - of course - the hat. It was a far cry from her medical PPE at any rate.

Usually she was too showy for formal company, and too overdressed for informal company. But in a crowd of tens of thousands who were  _ all _ wearing witch hats? Perfect.

The tension in the air was palpable. The opening acts had all been impressive enough, if a little derivative of the main attraction, but the headline performance was only a couple of minutes away, if Diana’s programme was right.

The lights dimmed, and an excited cheer went up from the crowd.  _ This _ was what they were here to see. The shining star of not just this show, but all magical performers. The only woman who could get away with  _ banning VIP suites _ from her shows, and still be the most in-demand performer in the world.

The curtains rose, and the name  _ Little Witch Akko _ shone in lights from the stage.

Little Witch Akko herself was nowhere to be seen.

The lights changed.  _ “Where is Akko!?” _ they asked the crowd. A sparkling illusion of Akko’s curious face appeared, looking around in consternation for the mysterious performer.

It was part of the game, Diana knew. Akko would be hiding somewhere on stage in disguise. Usually as a mouse, but sometimes she’d be a bird nestling in the rigging, or running around as a stagehand with a conspicuous hat.

It never took long. Excited shouts rose from the audience as some of them spotted a three-foot tall elephant trying to blend in behind a smoke machine. It realised it was spotted with a start, and blasted a note with its trunk, just as Akko’s opening theme kicked in.

The powerful brass fanfare swelled alongside the elephant’s trumpeting as it flew into the air, disappearing with a flash as the melody hit its crescendo.

In its place, sparkling with magic, was the love of Diana’s life.

“Welcome everybody, to the wonderful world of magic!” Akko declared.

Well, so far so good.

Not that Diana was usually nervous about Akko’s performances. Akko was the best at what she did, and even if she  _ did _ slip up she had an incredible knack for turning her mistakes into jokes, like it was all part of the plan.

That wasn’t the problem. The  _ problem _ was that Akko had told Diana to expect a surprise. The words “Akko” and “surprise” were usually enough to set off alarm bells on their own, but combined with the  _ date…  _

She glanced down at the programme just to make absolutely sure for the last time. February 2nd, 2028. Exactly ten years since the day Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari had returned magic to the world.

And exactly five years since the day Diana Kagari-Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish had pledged themselves to one another for as long as they should live.

It wasn’t the first anniversary they’d missed. Two years ago Diana had an emergency patient to deal with, and they’d agreed, fairly painlessly, to just do something bigger on Valentine’s Day instead. Neither of them were massive sticklers for keeping the date sacred or anything, but it  _ was _ a little strange that Akko had a show on their fifth anniversary.

Diana had asked her about it.

Akko had told her it was deliberate.

Diana had asked her  _ why _ she had elected to put the biggest show of her UK tour on the date of her fifth wedding anniversary.

Akko had said, “It’s a surprise.”

Diana had asked, quite pointedly, for further explanation.

She received none.

So now she was sitting alongside an adoring crowd of nearly a hundred thousand people, hoping  _ desperately _ Akko wouldn’t do some grand public romantic gesture. It wasn’t that Diana was particularly anti-PDA or anything but there was a bit of a difference between being fine with holding her wife’s hand in public and, well, that time Akko had summoned a shower of hearts over her in one of her early shows.

Diana had explained, gently, that while it was a lovely gesture, she’d appreciate it not happening again. Akko had listened, fallen over herself to apologise, and it hadn’t happened since.

So Diana  _ shouldn’t _ have been nervous about a repeat performance. Akko could be scatterbrained, but she honestly did try very hard when it came to Diana’s happiness, so it would be strange if she’d forgotten.

But a small part of Diana couldn’t help but imagine the conversation of, “Yeah I know you said not to but the idea was  _ so cute _ that I just had to-”

No, Diana. Stop it. We’re five minutes into the show and she hasn’t done anything ridiculous yet. Well, aside from that trick with the quadruple self-cloning.  _ That _ was extremely difficult to do and the magical technician in Diana had no small amount of respect for how much practice it must have taken.

Akko split again, this time into three. One of her forms leapt into the air, spreading a rainbow of light over the crowd as her other two selves danced with one another, spinning and dipping through a melange of magical effects and explosions.

Getting even one clone to do anything other than mimic yourself was impressive.  _ This _ was phenomenal. Akko was possibly the only person in the world who had ever mastered this spell to this extent, and Diana couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at how far she’d come in the ten years she’d known her.

Akko may not be the most capable witch in the world, but she  _ was _ the best at what she did. Illusion magic had been ignored as “useless” for so long that every other mage was stuck playing catchup while Akko continued to break new boundaries with every show.

Time passed in the blink of an eye. Diana was so enraptured she’d barely even noticed the hour-and-a-half show fly by, leading up to the enormous mechanical dragon rising from centre stage. Constanze’s masterpiece took to the sky, breathing terrible fire towards the Little Witch who couldn’t possibly stand up to such a terrifying beast!

“Everyone!” Akko shouted. “I need you all to believe in your hearts! Do you believe?”

The crowd roared, and Akko emerged through the dragon’s flames unscathed. She raised her hand, summoning a bow of light. “I knew you did! Because a believing heart…” 

“Is  _ our _ magic!” the crowd yelled in response.

“Shinyyy…” Akko drew her bow back, the glow in her hand like a supernova as she stared down the dragon.

_ “Arc!” _ Akko and the crowd yelled as one as a streak of blinding light erupted from Akko’s bow, shredding the dragon apart completely from the inside.

Well, Diana knew that part was mostly illusory. There was no way Constanze would actually let Akko destroy her baby every show, never mind the cost of replacing it.

Knowing that made it no less impressive. If anything, Diana was  _ more _ impressed by the dazzling light show that Akko produced than if it were the real thing.

The fanfare returned as Akko landed centre-stage, surrounded by brilliant light. “Thank you, London!” Akko bowed deeply. “You’ve been such a wonderful audience! Always remember to believe in your believing hearts!”

The crowd roared once more, as Akko disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as the crowd slowly filtered out, Diana made her way towards the stage. The security minotaur took a look at her, nodding and gesturing for her to come past. “Ah, we were told to expect you. Right this way, Mrs Cavendish.”

“Mrs Kagari-Cavendish,” Diana corrected. “But thank you.”

“Right you are, Mrs Kagari-Cavendish.” The minotaur smiled good-naturedly. “Her dressing room’s down there, third door on the left, big star, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you, Mr…?”

“Herb’s fine,” he said.

“Thank you, Herb,” Diana said with a smile. She laughed to herself, imagining the way her aunt’s lip would curl at how she spoke to  _ ‘the help.’ _ Just another way Akko had made her a better person.

Diana made her way down the hallway and knocked on the door.

“Ack! Gimme a sec!” The sound of frantic movement greeted her from inside, and a few seconds later the door opened.

“Oh, Diana! You made it! Ow!” Akko yelped as she realised her enchanted hairbrush was still following her and had nearly yanked out a chunk of hair as she’d run to the door.

“Of course, darling.” Diana hid a chuckle behind her hand. “Your show was wonderful, as always. The cloning spell was particularly impressive, was that my surprise?”

“Huh? Oh nah that was just something I’ve been working on for a bit.” Akko grinned. “Forgot I hadn’t shown it to you yet. Fun way to see it though, right?”

“Remarkably. I must confess that even I wouldn’t be capable of such control,” Diana acknowledged.

Akko beamed at her. “Can you say that one more time, please?”

“No.”

“Aww, not even as an anniversary present?”

“Not before I receive mine.” Diana raised her head haughtily, failing to hide the smile on her face as Akko giggled.

“So needy.” Akko tutted. “OK, follow me.”

Akko dashed out of the room, dragging Diana behind her.

“A-Akko, you’re taking me towards the stage.”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t there still people there?” Diana panicked.

“Oh, nah don’t worry ‘bout that. We can drop the curtains if the crowd’s not filtered out yet,” Akko said. “And the staff know to give us a bitta privacy.”

And Diana had worried about Akko embarrassing her. She mentally kicked herself. Every time she doubted Akko, she proved her wrong a hundred times over. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I spent a lot of time on this present  _ for you. _ Would be a bit silly to do that then do it in a way that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I never doubted you, Akko,” Diana said.

“You totally did,” Akko said with a sly smile.

“I categorically reject this accusation.” Diana folded her arms and turned her head away as they made it out onto the stage.

It was… strange seeing it from this side. True to Akko’s word, the crowd had cleared out and the staff were all elsewhere. It was just the two of them, standing centre stage in the biggest stadium in the UK, with not a soul in sight.

“OK…” Akko took a deep breath, raising her wand. “You ready?”

“Ready for what, Akko?”

“Your surprise.”

“Always.”

Akko nodded, closing her eyes in concentration. Her eyes snapped open, and her entire form glowed green with magic as she cast her spell.

Diana’s jaw dropped.

* * *

Akko scooped Diana into her arms, lifting her and spinning her around with delight as her magic radiated from her. The wonder on Diana’s face was breathtaking, eyes shining as she took in the magical landscape that Akko had created.

The stage had vanished beneath them, and it looked for all the world as if they were standing on an invisible disc of air as the globe stretched beneath them. The roof of the stage had been replaced by a sparkling starscape, the seven stars of Ursa Major glowing brightly above them as it had that night.

“Akko…” Diana trailed off, unable to find the words to express… anything. Akko’s gift was completely overwhelming. The wonder of the magic, the sheer scope of it, and the uniquely personal nature all combined to leave Diana utterly breathless. “This is… so beautiful.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Akko said, staring directly at her wife’s joyous expression.

“How did you even manage this?” Diana asked in awe. “The attention to detail is flawless.”

“Chariot helped me a bunch,” Akko admitted. “And she showed me a really neat memory spell to help make sure I got everything right.”

“You succeeded.” Diana wrapped her arms around Akko looking deep into her eyes as her own brimmed with tears. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Akko smiled, gently leaning her forehead against Diana’s. She tore her eyes away for a second. “Ah crap, I think I messed up Greenland.”

Diana giggled a little as Akko looked around at her own illusion. “Yeah it’s definitely a little wonky, and I think Orion’s in the wrong place up there?” Akko scanned the sky in concern. “Oh, and you can see a bit of the stage rigging there, whoo-”

Akko’s rambling was silenced as Diana pressed a kiss to her lips.

Akko melted, the furrow in her brow softening as Diana kissed her.

Diana pulled away, “Shush, Akko. None of that matters when the most important detail is perfect.”

“Really? Cause I had to cut the Shooting Star cause it was way too hard to get right along with everything else,” Akko said.

Diana rolled her eyes. “You know fine well what I mean.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it.” Akko smirked back, leaning closer.

“Nothing could matter more to me than having shared this moment with you, my love.” Diana breathed reverently. “Getting to experience it once more is a dream come true, thank you.”

“Except it’s even better this time,” Akko said. “Because I get to kiss you.”

“A significant improvement, I agree.” Diana smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Diana felt… warm. Like her chest was burning and the fire could never go out and she didn’t  _ want _ it to. All she could do was allow it to consume her, to bask in the warm glow of Akko. The way she held her, the way her magic took her breath away as easily as her words, her smile, her everything really.

“It’s a shame we’re already married,” Diana said. “I’m so impossibly in love with you that I can’t think of any way to express it other than to drop to one knee and ask again, just to be sure.”

Akko chuckled, squeezing Diana a little tighter. “Well then, I happily accept your re-proposal, my double-wife Diana.”

“I do wonder how our friends will react when they learn we’re double-married,” Diana said.

“As long as we don’t have to double organise for our double wedding, Mrs. Kagari-Kagari-Cavendish-Cavendish,” Akko said with a smirk.

Diana laughed, bright and clear. “Thank you for this,” she said. “And sorry for complaining that you booked a show for our anniversary, this was more than worth it.”

“It’s OK,” Akko said. “I mean, the last time we had to miss one is cause you were saving someone’s life, right? This is just a silly magic show.”

Diana shook her head. “No. It’s not just a silly magic show, it’s so much more than that.”

Akko pulled Diana in, bringing her head to rest against her shoulder, still carrying her over the illusion of emptiness below them. “You’re so cheesy, you know that Diana?”

“I’m serious, Akko,” Diana said, nuzzling into her shoulder. “The whole point of saving people’s lives is so they can  _ enjoy _ the time they’re afforded. Life is meant to be enjoyed, Akko. I cherish my work because if I can give more years of life to someone, they can spend that time experiencing the joy and wonder life has to offer.”

Diana pulled away from Akko’s shoulder, cupping her cheeks. “You bring joy to the lives of everyone you meet. Every single person at this show tonight has had their life brightened by your presence in it, just like mine. Every person you meet lives a happier life because of you.”

Diana leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Akko’s forehead. “You are what gives purpose to my life, Akko. Everything I do would be meaningless without what you do. Everything I  _ am  _ would be meaningless without what you  _ are.” _

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Akko said, tears already streaming down her face.

“I am simply speaking the truth.” Diana knew she was crying, but didn’t care. “I love you so much more than you can possibly imagine.”

“Nope, because that’s how much I love you.” Akko pulled Diana close for another kiss, closing her eyes as the pair of them allowed themselves to drift through space together once more. It wasn’t quite the same as it had been back then.

No, Diana thought, as her wife pulled her closer and she sank into Akko’s lips once more. It was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks again to tanuki-pyon for the wonderful art!


End file.
